


Determined

by JessyCristin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessyCristin/pseuds/JessyCristin
Summary: Lance wants to meet the lead singer from his favorite band, he loves her, but instead meets the lead guitarist. He learns that even though he looks like trouble he is sweet and sensitive. The guitarist is determined on making Lance his fan





	1. Great news

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first fan fics ever, I wish I wrote better, If there is anything written wrongly bare with me, English is not my first language, please comment the errors I have so I can learn for future works, I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writting this.

Walking towards the café was always a nuisance for Lance, sure it was close to the college but there were too many roads and traffic, but that's their hang out, his and Hunk's and today he has to meet up with him. He was going to flip out. Lance could barely control himself too. He screamed out loud when he found out, the whole class was looking at him, he awkwardly sat back down and did a shushed sorry, some girls laughed. 

He was scrolling through his phone while walking down the crosswalk just minutes away from his destination, looking for the best seats available 250, a fair prize he could have the money in like a month that's with his minimum wage pay. He sighed audibly he barely had for the train to his apartment, well his and Hunks. If he didn't buy anything like clothes, and lunch he could probably have the money in two weeks but he didn't want to lose basic needs beside he had 3 months to prepare. He already had the shirt he was going to buy. 

The little chime from the bell hanging on top of the door and the smell of coffee made him feel a sense of warmth that he doesn't get anymore, he misses home, deep down he's always home sick. He shook the feeling away, right now the nostalgic feeling had to wait more pressing matters were at hand. 

 

"Buddy!" Lance screamed at Hunk that was sitting in a booth almost at the end of the place, on his computer, probably doing homework or studying. Hunk looked upwards from his computer and a smile appeared once he saw who called him, he stepped out of the booth and opened his arms expecting a hug from his bestfriend/roommate. They hugged as if they'd haven't seen each other just this morning. 

"I missed you" Hunk said breaking the hug. "What did you want to talk about? It sounded urgent" Hunk was always the worried type. It sort of balanced each other out, Lance had a carefree attitude and Hunk did care

"Okay your not going to believe this," they sat down and Hunk was all ears with that. "But" the suspense was killing Hunk.

"Spit it out!" He screamed at Lance, a bit annoyed of the wait.

"I was getting to that part" Lance huffed, rolling his eyes at Hunk. "Dude, V-3 is coming to this country ass state!" Lance shoved Hunk around. Hunk was in a state of shock. 

"What? No way Lance you're messing with me aren't you?" He said in desbelieve. 

Lance grinned "Our prayers have been answered, buddy they're coming, in three months, I'm going to be able to see her" he had been obsessed with her. Lance was a fan of V-3 since their first hit, 'Like a Lion', that had been 1 year and 6 months ago but he still remembers the song playing while he was on his way to graduation, the after party and it being already classified as an oldie when he moved to his apartment. The second album had comes out 5 months after their single. He knew the leads singers life, everything about her except her phone number and social security. But he did not need that to love her. Lance was sure that if he met her his obsession would stop. Right know he worshiped her as if she was some kind of goddess or some type of inhuman alien from some far of super intellegent planet, or something. 

The excitement was contagious Hunk was daydreaming of the bass player, Shay. He wasn't obssesed with Shay, like Lance with Allura but he did like her the best. She was shy on interviews wasn't a troublemaker, she helped foundations, had her own foundation against slavery, that for some reason it still occurs. She was just beautiful in every aspect of the word. "How much the tickets?" Hunk said snapping Lance out of his daydream.

"The good seats? 250 dollars but the range goes as far as 60 dollars." Hunk didn't have problems with money, he could pay it right now. His family was wealthy and he could have his own apartment, with a way better location but his friend, Lance, barely had enough money for college so, as a good friend, Hunk decided to help Lance out by, secretly, paying more than his half. But don't tell Lance. Hunk was worried for his roommate he barely had to pay entrance fee at parties and stuff. "Iet me pay for your ticket" Hunk offered right of the bat so he would feel less worried. 

"No, man I don't want you to do that for me." Hunk honestly didn't mind. "I got my job" Lance said trying to change the mood. He looked at his phone and scratched his head annoyed at time going so fast. "That I'm late for" he stood up and left.

He didnt let Hunk try and talk him into letting him pay. Lance could pay, he just needed time. In three months he was going to be in the best seats in that stadium just you wait and see. He was determined, Lance was going to meet Allura.


	2. No one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith misses home and wants to quit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter, I hope it's good, comment any errors for future stuff.

"Listen Keith..."Shiro sat down and hunched to eye level, Keith being short and all, maybe that way Keith would actually listen. The perplexed teenager sat across Shiro in the bed, Shiro was sitting across him in a chair but began pacing once Keith spoke his mind. 

The more Shiro looked at him the more he thought that Keith really did look good in the rocker style, a fashion not everyone could pull, the eyeliner and flowy hair really suited him. He looked like a rock star, he was one. But why did he want to leave that? Shiro didn't understand, his carrier had just started, the band had finally a name for itself sure Keith wasn't the most popular, but his fans defended him like lions. The most popular of them was Allura, but that was understandable, she was perfect. 'Focus Shiro', he thought to himself 'whatever you say right now will have its effect on his decision.' 

"You can't quit" 'nice job, Shiro' he thought to himself mentally hitting his forehead. 

Keith suddenly jerked upwards from his seat, he looked hurt. "You can't tell me what to do!" He screamed at Shiro and walked away, throwing the door. 

"What have I done?" He whispered softly and quietly to himself. Shiro was so disappointed in himself. He heard the door but didn't bother looking. Someone massaged his shoulders. 

"Don't beat yourself up" A very thick, british, familiar, accent hushed. It was Allura don't tell anyone, but they've been secretly dating for 3 months. It would have been more if not for Shiro's persistents against Allura's tantalizing offers. "You have such a way with words" she teased, kissing Shiro's cheek. "I'm a little hurt you know" She stoped massaging his shoulders, Shiro grunted the touch was missed and sat next to him. "I thought we were friends I could've helped him could help him" Allura looked crestfallen. 

"Don't worry he'll be ok" Shiro tried fixing the mood. Shiro never was the one to do the kissing but right now it felt right. "Can I?..." Shiro signaled her "Kiss you?" He said after stamering a bit.

Allura looked at Shiro got closed to him, their lips almost touching. "I don't know can you" she laughed uncontrollably, Shiro was bemused. He stood up from the chair.

"That's why we can't have nice things" Shiro walked out of the hotel room still a bit bewildered and Allura giggling. 

"But in all honesty Shiro..." Allura uttered sternly walking down the hallway to the elevator. "Keith will find his choice and he will do what's right and we will support and help however we can." Shiro breathed deeply and with Allura near him he felt at ease. The elevator ride was silent. Keith was in the lobby with sunglasses 

"You always know what to say" The lobby was empty, with fans clamoring in the windows. The limousine was shiny and fans had the decency to step away from the staff protecting it, Shiro knew it's because they looked like they'd stabbed you if you tried. Shiro stepped away from Allura, what they had was a secret, not even Keith knew. At least Shiro didn't think so. The other members were there, Matt the drummer, Shay the bassist, Lotor the second guitar but Keith was sitting far away from everyone, on his phone, with earphones on. 

Keith was thinking about home, sloushing on the seat, it was a melancholic feeling, he barely could put his finger on it but the feeling started around 6 months ago, the little things got to him. Playing acoustic guitar discourouged him, he used to play it to his dad and one of the only few things he knows about his mom is that she played the guitar. Slowly the feeling crept up on him when he was playing electric guitar. He wrote about home and even composed a song but Lotor, the designated composer, didn't bother listening. No one does, only Pidge and she barely has time to do so. 

Maybe if he didn't think about it, it would go away. It only made things worse. It came back with more sorrow. After twenty minutes of wallowing, Shiro came about to talk to Keith. 

"I didn't say what I wanted to." He tried to amend.

"You've said enough" Keith huffed standing up and leaving to the door. Smiling for the fans, signing a few things acknowledging a few people and sitting in the limousine, completely quite, alone even and suddenly it was back synching him to his thoughts, unwanted ones too. 

What was he going to do? He felt so alone but who could help him? It was agonizing even, no one cared though, it was about who he was not how he was, maybe that hurt the most.


	3. Decisiones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has to make a choice between the concert and going to Thanksgiving with his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I hope you enjoy this chapter, I really liked it. My chapters are really short, I'm sorry for that but, I try to update fast. If there is something wrong with my writing please comment. The title is written in Spanish 'cause I just thought of this chapter as the beginning of this Spanish soap opera 'Decisiones' which means choices. Also, nobody probably reads this but, I can put the lyrics of the song that Lance plays in this chapter If you guys want, comment if yes.

It has been a month since the big news. Lance was over excited he was only 90 dollars short. You do the math, now it was November maybe it was the thousands of advertisments everywhere screaming: 'Be with your family!' But that is exactly what Lance wanted. Damn his poornes he couldn't pay the plane, he wanted to but couldn't. 'Unless' he thought 'Let's not spend the money we've barely been able to save' an other argued. 'Mom would be so thrilled ' an other thought protest and it's been like that since last week. Lance can't take it anymore. 

But he had to concentrate, his job required it. He was singing at a restaurant as background. He did covers for the majority of the time, but every now and then he sneaked an original. He wasn't good to be famous but not a novice in music. He played guitar, trumpet and chello, though he wasn't that good to be called remarkable or superior he was just average and average is more than ok. Today he was doing a really underated song by V-3 that he loved but wasn't by his beloved Allura, it was the lead guitarist Kyle? something.... Rith Kogan? Pete Kolian? Lance always forgets his name, and drummer Matt, he does funny videos, in some acoustic thing. It was sweet and very gentle. 

 

It started as a really soft time and than this Pete guy starts singing about abandonment and how lonely it can get being around hundreds. Lance felt a bond towards this song it got him through thick and thin. It was really unrecognised cause it never got into an album or single, it was leaked around a month ago. So he had it illegally, don't tell anyone. It was so diffrent to what they usually did a nice change of pace. 

Lance fixed the mic greeted with a simple: 'Hey everybody th' names Lance and I hope you guys like this ' his usual greet and started the first few chords for warm up. 

The crowds usually weren't that attentive to the background singing but this song made you listen. It was a romantic ballad, it sounded old time-y like a song Lance's mom use to sang, like 'Besame mucho' mixed with something like 'Lovesong' by The cure it was, in Lance's words, the best song ever. But today the crowds listened who wouldn't the lyrics were soulful. Lance just hopes they put it in the next album. 

The restaurant was quiet. This song was working the crowd amazingly. The chorus was his favorite part. Now he remembered why he took this job, it's minimum wage plus tips, which where just what ever change the patrons had wasn't it, no. It was the music, music binds people together, and right here, in this restaurant, everyone who came here had something in common, it was this song ' I still need you' . The lonely widow at her solitary table, the big family, that probably isn't and won't be quiet, the business men trying to get richer, the happy friends who like to complain about life to each other, the waitress who's mind is elsewhere and how to forget the 'in Love' couple that took it's time to listen everyone did. 

'This is some Billy Joel shit' Lance thought the frog forming at his throat from the sentiment of the song and the ambient. 'Good thing the song's about to end' Lance thought feeling as though he would be unable to stop crying. 

He finished the final chorus fighting against untuning himself. He finished the song and had to ask for a break. He went to the bathroom to control himself, he was legit about to cry. 

When he got back from composing himself, his tip jar was full. Not even when the crowd was full had he ever filled it. He looked around and everyone was looking at him. 'Besame Mucho it is then' he thought to himself. The set was going to be ballads since it worked so well. 

Lance could say safely that by the end of his set list and shift everyone adored him, who wouldn't, but as he was making his way out the door an old lady, the widower, asked to speak to him. He obliged but was nervous he was scared of old people. 

"Hello young man" she greeted, smiling softly. 

"Hello ma'am" he answered bowing his head a bit.

"You have a talent, do you plan to do anything about it?" She asked sweetly signaling Lance to sit next to her at the restaurant table. 

"I don't think I'm good enough ma'am" He answered sincerely cause no use lying to a complete stranger. 

She huffed and tutted in disagreement "you young kids now a days" she was looking for something in her purse. "I know it isn't much but I hope it helps you out." She pulled around 50 dollars from her purse. "Here you go" she handed it to him. 

Lance wanted to take it, he needed it but he couldn't. The old lady grunted audibly. "Give me that jar of yours boy." she ordered, Lance immediately searched for the jar making quite some noise in the restaurant. Lance shakily gave it to her, the widower took the jar opened it and put her money in. "I haven't felt such happiness in a while, thank you" The old lady stood up, Lance did the same, she hugged him and Lance was reminded of aunt Marie from his mother's side. "I hope you the best boy." She said leaving Lance. 

 

By far the most weirdest yet welcomed encounter yet. She was so nice, he felt happy and completely forgot about his moral problem until he started counting the money he had for the concert. 

In total he had 303.43, counting pennies that is. He had for the concert ticket, and for the ticket home. He could go on Christmas but none of his cousins, aunts and uncles were going to be there. Some of them flew from Cuba and complained about gringo workers in the airport. He loved hearing those. It was one of the best days, if he tried and bought both he would be short by 175 dollars for the concert ticket but there was no choice he had to go with his family.


	4. Confusing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Matt is in this one making a video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter felt a bit sad. If there's anything wrong with my writing please comment, as always. I'm going to finish this work soon. It isn't that good but at least it will be complete.

Matt was filming some stupid video on his phone and Keith was really annoyed by it. Matt wanted to feature him knowing Keith hated being that present on social but if it'll shut Matt up, he'll do it. Matt started talking about what they were doing on live instagram. Thanks to the fans, and Pidge the song Keith wrote was becoming popular, he couldn't believe it and Lotor said it wasn't a hit. 

When Keith was featured in Matt's videos all he did was smile and wave. He barely talked unless he was asked directly he wasn't going to. Matt loved asking question it was definetly just to piss him off. 

"Thousands of fans are asking what specifically is 'I still need you' about ?" Matt looked at him expectantly. After thinking it over a few seconds, he had the answer. 

"It's from people leaving without a good or any reason" He answered his smile drifted a bit and so did Matt's "we've all felt like we've been drowning and this song is about that too." He answered, forcing a smile to not ruin Matt's enthusiastic crowd. 

"Well.... umm we're... hoping for the song to be in the next album, it's really a passionate piece, it shows us that Keith" Matt shouldered the Keith in to nodding nerviuosly "is an amazing artist" he finished. 

Keith was thankful for Matt he was his best friend the broadcast went on for a few minutes more.

"Thanks for the love fam" he waved goodbye and ended the video. 

"Bye" Keith waved too.

"I heard you want to quit" Keith sat up bewildered. How did he know?

"Who told you?" He said confused, it turned slowly into anger.

"Don't worry, you did, I was passing through your room that day, you screamed it at Shiro and I immediately walked away" Matt opened some bottle and started drinking.

Keith was thinking about the best way to respond. He imagined Matt was hurt his face was neutral. It was so scary, if Matt wasn't happy, jokeing, teasing or flirting, his usual self, he was being serious something only a few actually seen. Keith felt honored yet frightened. 

"Look, it's not of my business but why?" Matt looked worried behind pursed lipsd and waiting eyes. 

"It's thanksgiving in two days! Okay?" He started to pace around the room. Matt hummed in agreement. "And I can't even see my dad!" Why was Keith screaming at Matt, and why did he feel that dryness in your throat when you're about to cry. No Keith said he wasn't going to cry. "I- I... I'm" he stamered feeling his throat closing. "Leaving"

When Keith walked away Matt screamed "You have to talk this out!" Keith slammed the door room. Worst thanksgiving week ever. 

He was avoiding Shiro the best he could. Keith was going to enter his room now but was suspicious that his manager might be in there. There it was Shiro's annoying foot tapping, but there was also someone walking around but who. He inched his ear closer to the door pressing against it. He could only hear some mumbling but then someone moaned. Keith removed his ear from the door in disgust, he swinged the open that door. 'Ain't nobody making out in my room' It was Shiro and.... Allura? Him and Allura kissing?

"What the hell?"After a few seconds of processing he screamed more than outraged. 

"It's not what it looks like" Shiro pushed Allura away with eyes opened wide and full of embarrassment. They both were turning darker shades of red by the minute.

"It looks like you guys were making out in my room" He emphasised 'my' much more than the rest of the words. "Get out!"

Keith had told Shiro everything, his insecurities, him thinking about leaving. Shiro didn't tell him about his relationship with Allura not even that they were just getting to know each other. He knew Shiro enough to know that unless their past their 3rd date he wasn't going to kiss anybody, he said it was gentleman-ly, some bullshit, Keith always thought. This was betrayal, and it stung too.

"Keith... Darling" Allura steped in. "This is..." she stood up and fixed her hair. 

"I don't want to hear a lecture from you" Keith said coldly and sharply. He pointed to the outside of the room. They both shuffled towards it. 

"I-I wanted to tell you but..." Shiro tried once more.

"You didn't trust me" Keith finished throwing the door at their faces. He threw himself to the bed, admiring the roof. 

"When did my life get so confusing?" He whispered to himself.


	5. I'm not so sure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's family is fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was rushed cause I had such the writer's block but I powered through it. As always comment writing errors. I hope you guys like this. Not my favorite chapter but yeah.

Thanksgiving has been the bomb for Lance. That Wednesday was perfect even tho he hates them, that's a story for another time. He was glad for his choice but the thought lingered what was he going to do. He asked himself. V-3's concert was definetly a problem, should he take an other job but he only has like two weeks, should he ask for money to his parents? No they have enough things to pay. He thought sympathetically.

Right now he had a prayer to do before eating thanksgiving dinner. 

'Please god I need the money' he thought.

Tío Ricardo finished his prayer and they all started digging in and if you've been home for thanksgiving with relatives you haven't seen in a year, you know the questions rain a million. 'So how's college?', 'do you have a job', 'where's your girlfriend?' And so on. He answered them all, but what he did the most was talk about V-3 and his job. It was in his opinion boring them, but that's his revenge for them making so many freaking questions. 

Lance's favorite aunt, Tía Marie, was here, thank god, what a relief. You see aunt Marie flies from Puerto Rico because, instead of flying to USA like the rest of the family she decided to move to Puerto Rico where she married and got to keep her last name. And if you keep up with the news Puerto Rico isn't in the best state after the hurricane. 

Now she was here, talking to Lance about everything. How she learned to use a generator, how there was no phone service, no internet, no light, no water, but that the bond between families became stronger. 

Lance could never live with out any of those and it really put a perspective on him wanting all that money for a concert. 

So he talked it over with her and she said life is about happiness, and if that band makes him happy Lance should try and do everything to get there, and that's exactly what he was going to do. His parents thought the prize was a bit overwhelming but whatever floats your boat. 

Once the week was over and he got to spend time with his brothers, sisters cousins, aunts, uncles and friends he felt at peace with his decision. One of his cousins advised him to, while singing, 'Don't worry about a thing'. Though it was a superficial advise, he took it to heart. 

He was really sad about leaving but he had to. He had to finish unsversity.

He was packing when....

"Nene!" Marie called him over "Me han dicho por ahi que no tienes pa' un concierto" She said like it was the biggest secret known ever. "Cuanto es? 5 pesos?" She asked jokingly.

"Son 250 dolares" Her aunts eyes went wide. 

"Bueno, aqui hay 50, 'mijo." She said hugging him. He remembered the old lady who tip-ed him the same amount. 

"Gracias" he said above a whisper against her hair. 

He felt warm until after the ride from Victorville to Bob Hope Airport, the feeling of being loved resided after his flight home to Arcata- Eureka Airport, he still felt the warmth after his very grumpy uber home and even after throwing himself to the bed tired. That's what families do they keep you loved and warm he couldn't imagine being without his family. That night he drifted off soundly into sleep. Thinking nothing other than how much he didn't regret his decision.

 

The Lance was making some breakfast watching TV from the kitchen well at least hearing it when something caught his attention 'Like lions' by V-3 was playing on TV. It was a commercial. They were almost sold out, it made sense it's only two weeks away. 

Hunk wasn't here for Lance to vent though, he was still with his family in Arizona for some anual party thing at his aunt's house. When Lance needs him the most no less, had Hunk even bought the ticket? Anyway, Lance only had enough money for nosebleeds tickets. This was not going how he wanted and no matter how much he saved he still had to pay rent for November and buy food. He groaned loudly. Now he wasn't so sure of his decision or was he. So confusing, but one thing was certain he needed to be there for that concert.


	6. Mid-night adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith escapes the hotel to buy in a near by walmart. He meets a really weird fellow. Pidge is in this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written this chapter 4 times already, it was going to be a Hunk and Lance point of view but I decided on doing Keith's point of view just so we know how lost he's feeling, then when I was a half way through it maybe it was cause I didn't save it or something but it deleted completely, the 3rd time I wrote it, I closed the tab, thinking I had saved it and half of the work was missing, this is the final re-write and I think I like it the best. Comment if grammar errors, and If you're liking the story I think there is only like 8 more chapters in this. Thanks for reading

When you've been doing Keith's job for a while you start to not care for the place you're in you could be in the best city, or most amazing one but you just wouldn't care. For Keith it was just another city, another confusing schedule, with confusing new people to deal with, everything was slowly turning gray in his mind, indifrent all he could feel was angry and sad, but if Allura and Shiro ask, he didn't feel anything out of the ordinary, but Pidge had the honor, or maybe curse of listening to him, that's when she could stop technitian-ing stuff. Keith was sure she multitasked efficiently enough to listen to him. 

 

But when it came to talking about all that fog, or greyness, as he would name it, in his mind he'd close up. He could talk about missing his father, about Shiro nor Allura telling him, and about Lotor's new found hate towards him over the song, yeah of course but the smashing of all those feeling inside him, he just couldn't talk about it for some reason and that just converges with the rest of the horrid feelings. Every little action just added to it, just this morning he almost screamed at Shiro over sugar that he did not bring for the coffee. 

It's almost Christmas and Shiro said he could take a break but he had 2 more shows including the ending of the tour concert. He didn't know how much longer he could do this, he was going to have a meltdown soon it was all adding up and he was ready to blow. 

Now he was in a city of California he's never heard of but that's cause he never paid attention. Eureka? I mean, he liked the name, he imagined the situation for such a spontaneous name. All very funny to him probably nobody else. 

 

In a week he was doing the show they always come to these a week earlier for some stupid reason he might never know. 

 

Here he was Eureka! Near the shore maybe he could even go to the beach his free day. Keith googled if he could go to a beach near by. Turns out, there was one 7 minutes away. He hasn't been to the beach in far too many months. He didn't have a swimsuit though Keith would, if not for his betrayal, ask Shiro to buy him one, but he was still mad at them and also ignoring him. So he orchestrated a plan it escape the hotel buy a swimsuit late at night and go on his free day by uber or whatever. 

This Monday had been like any other Monday on tour, filled with schedules. He was suppose to be over by ten meaning he would actually be over by eleven. He honestly didn't understand all the schedualing if it's going to be late by an hour.

So Keith went through the day as normally as he could just so no one would be suspicious. 

It was almost 1 in the morning he called the taxi so it could to give him a lift to the nearest walmart which was the only place he could think of that could have swimsuits at this time of the year. 

He looked in the mirror and put a doctor mask on to hide his face and a baseball cap covering his, everything but neatly made, low ponytale and his favorite hoodie. 

The taxi called that meant he had to leave, he picked up the wallet and very stealthily walked through the halls to the elevator. 

He told him where he wanted to go and the driver did so.Once he got to the walmart he felt so out of place, it felt familiar, yet unusual. Keith knew they'd have swimsuits cause in CA it didn't get cold that much, but he didn't want some normal swim shorts he wanted a full body swimsuits cause he was far more comfortable, in case Keith ran into paparazzi or fans. So he asked nice old lady that worked there and she told him, exactly were he should go. Basically, to the back of the store with hunting, camping, surfer and fishing equipment. 

There were too many to choose from, he wasn't quite sure how the sizes worked so he picked the first one he saw which was really too big for him, then he tried again picking out a smaller size, too small actually but then he heard whispering and talking. 

Turns out In the cooler area right next to Keith there were two guys, one really buff looking with dark skin and a yellow shirt and the other tall and lanky with freckles a blue shirt and a lighter shade of copper compared to the other. Both of them were snickering at him. 

Keith was quite annoyed, and by quite he meant super, so he side glared at them barely moving his head, the big guy immediately panicked and shed away looking at the coolers again.

The lanky one smirked and did quite opposite, he walked towards him. Did he recognised him, no way he had his mask and the baseball cap no way. 

"That's going to be tight" the stranger pointed out looking at the swimsuits then at him up and down and bit his lower lip. "But you can manage" he winked. Was this guy for real, was he flirting with Keith? What? Keith was the one embarrassed. "That mask can't hide your blushing." He assured while looking through the rack of suits. "Also why are you looking for swimsuits at 1 am in the morning? You have that mask on, that could mean 2 things" He inched closer to Keith, he flinched away he did not want to get recognised "You're either A. Actually sick which is unlikely since you don't go to the beach sick or B..." the tall guy asserted that featured by bowing a bit to be at, very closely, eye level. "You're somebody famous and I am Intrigued" the stranger lowered his voice on the last word suddenly becoming even more atractive, Keith was surprised did he get found out by this strange guy with really pretty eyes, ok that was not what he was thinking about this hot yet annoying stranger, suddenly Lanky guy, as Keith decided to call him, shifted to the rack again. "Here you go famous" Lanky handed him a swimsuit that actually looked his size.

"I'm no famous one I mean...."Keith denied finally finding his voice again but forgetting English vocabulary completly. His voice came out really shaky and nothing like his at all which was a good cover up but completely embarrassing. 

"You are.. in my world" The guy whispered and started writing something in a paper, handing it to Keith and walking away. "By the way the name's Lance" He did two finger guns while winking and walking backwards towards his friend making Keith laugh. Keith wanted for him to trip over something.

Oh he had to tell Pidge about that guy!

Keith bought the suit and proceeded to the hotel, turns out nobody woke up so he was in the clear but when he opened the hotel room sitting on the edge of his bed was Pidge, pouting, arms crossed and death glaring at him.

"Mid-night- Adventure without me!" She screamed. Keith wouldve asked goes she got in here, which isn't the first time she's broken and entered his room, but he knows the answer, by hacking. 

He shushed her so she wouldn't wake the rest up. 

"Listen here Mr. You don't get to shush me" she stood up from the bed to confront the traitor. 

"Pidge I thought you didn't like them, and besides the first day of you installing your tech here is always the busiest but I'm going to the beach Wednesday, and I was going to invite you so there's another mid-night-adventure on the way" Pidge slowly calmed up looking still a bit aggressive. 

"Ok but you know I hate the beach" Pidge slowly started to chuckle along with snorting a bit Keith joined in and after full 3 minutes of laughing together Pidge finally asked. 

"How'd it go by the way, was your adventure fun even without me?" She asked still laughing a bit and cleaning a tear out of her eye. 

"You wouldn't believe what happened to me" Keith couldn't believe it either Lanky guy, well Lance guy's straightfowardness he was so captivated even never to admit of course, but he wasn't going to call no way! He was just a random stranger, an intriguing, attractive stranger but he was definetly keeping the number.

He hasn't felt this giddy in a while so he saved the number in his phone and proceeded to tell Pidge everything about his adventure.


	7. Mart-Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Difrent point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a major writer's block. A friend of mine told me it would be good to write the same story on a difrent view once and I decided to take her advice. This chapter I like. As always comment errors if you can.

When Hunk got home, all the lights were off, it smelled like ocean candles, Lance's favorite and Silver linings was on the tv, meaning Lance was depressed, Hunk rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong buddy?" he called putting his jacket and bags away. 

Lance was under 2 comforters making a big problem over something that probably isn't that big of a deal. 

Lance started to look at Hunk and uncontrollably started crying.

Feeling slightly annoyed, Hunk groaned "Lance, what's wrong? I leave you alone for 2 days, and you're already a crying mess, tell me what happened" Hunk demanded. 

Lance stuttered and gulped for air, while crying, making whatever he was saying pretty much not at all understandable.

Hunk waited until Lance made sense which usually takes time so he sat down and side hugged Lance comforting him. 

"They're sold out Hunk!" Lance sobbed really loudly. "And I don't have enough money" he snivelled. 

"You know what we'll buy whichever ticket is available" Lance sniffled and started to feel better. "Now get some rest it's 11pm" the other started cleaning wiping the tears.

"I'm going to finish this movie first" but the protagonist was just about to go to his friends house to eat, meaning a good long hour was still left. 

"You know very well that movie just started, go to bed" Hunk chastised and the other just grunted audibly. "Don't say I didn't warn you"  
After that Hunk decided to take a good, long, well deserved shower. 

It was so good and long that Lance had finished the movie. Hunk got out of the shower, and having the bad habit of looking at the time he did and it wasn't Monday it was actually already Tuesday. 

He put his pajamas, charged his phone and proceeded to start sleeping. But something made him jump from the bed,  
"Lance!" He called hearing Lance grunt to make himself present "Did you buy the cooler?"

"Fudge!" Lance said remembering the task, Hunk had given him. 

"Lets go to Walmart then" He said defeated, when would he be able to sleep? He groaned as if he didn't have neighbors and it wasn't 12 in the morning. 

"I'm sorry big guy but think on the brightside" Hunk looked displeased with having to think about anything good about going to Walmart at this hour. "Mart-Quest" with those two words the mood in Hunks face changed.

They walked to the Walmart cause it was close by. By the time they got there it looked as if no one was there.

They went first to the book/comic aisle and Lance being Lance picked up a comic book and decided to buy it. Later the duo past through a toy aisle and Lance being Lance picked up a tiara and said he was a princess and was indeed going to buy it. The sword aisle was their favorite, he picked up a sword and shield and started 'attacking' Hunk while the cooler seemed to be far too boring now, Lance proceeded to the skateboard area. While Hunk went to the cooler area. 

He looked at all the sizes and thought about how big he needed it. But at the end of the ailse were the surfer stuff was at he noticed a very suspicious, yet handsome guy. He had a mask on and a hat, was he like a model, he could be, Lance would've enjoyed the view where was he?

Lance came gliding in a skateboard, with a tiara, a shield and sword, honestly he looked crazy. He started blabbing about shredding with his board and how cool he looked, but stoped abruptly once he saw the beautilful person in the other section he took the tiara of threw the shield and foam sword in the shopping cart and went with full confidence towards the stranger. 

The could-be-model looked their way and Lance faked looked at the coolers like he'd never seen one before confidence lost and drained by the fast gaze upon them. Hunk snikered at Lance and Lance remebered a movie he saw once, where the protagonist faked laughed at the girl, and made the girl talk to him maybe it worked. 

He told Hunk his idea and Hunk told him it would never work. The guy at the other section, looked lost looking for a swimsuit, and kind of funny, cute even, since he didn't know how those sizes work. They did the ridiculous stratergy and the guy glared at them, so Hunk backed down quickly, but that was exactly what Lance wanted. 

So he smirked his flirty smirk, hiding the fact that he was going to talk to this really, covered up, hot guy. Part of him was intrigued why was, the guy, obviously trying to hide himself. When he was close enough to the stranger, the stranger changed from glaring to confused.

Lance was so charmed by this stranger he looked like a really hot model. The best part about the guy were his eyes, they weren't blue they were obviously hazel but right now they looked purple. Wow was the only thing he could think of but he had to pull it together. Form words! he told himself. 

That's going to be tight" Lance said, thats the best his head could come up with. Great, but then he thought of a save. He gawked at the stranger, bit his lower lip 'cause damn. "But you can manage" Lance winked. Oh my god he did it he was actually successfully flirting. The could-be-model's face ranged from confused to embarrased and to a blushing mess, actually he decided to make point out of that. "That mask can't hide your blushing." He assured while looking through the rack of suits. "Also why are you looking for swimsuits at 1 am in the morning? You have that mask on, that could mean 2 things" He inched closer to the stranger, he flinched away he did not want to get recognised "You're either A. Actually sick which is unlikely since you don't go to the beach sick or B..." After showering the short model with questions he lowered himself to eye level "You're somebody famous, I am Intrigued" Lance lowered his voice on the last word, the guy looked away, his white skin was red with shame then returned to look at Lance straight in the eyes with an ardent gaze. Lance was feeling the anxiety of a guy actually reciprocation emotion, so he had to think fast before he was a blabbering mess. He calmly shifted to the rack, so he could hide the embarrasment. "Here you go famous" Lance handed him a swimsuit that actually looked his size.

"I'm no one famous" could-be-model repudiated, the guy was obviously nervious his voice was faltering, but under all that quivering he could tell it was low.

"You are in my world" Lance whispered and decided to look at him intensely again, he had to give this guy his number, so he started writing his number, in a paper he handed it to the hot stranger and walked away.

"Shoot, I forgot to say 'The name's Lance'" He cursed to Hunk while he was paying. 

"Maybe when he texts you, you can tell him" Hunk decided. Lance thought about that but what if the guy didn't want to text him, he should've asked for the his number instead. After mentally beating himself over the guy. 

They left the store and walked home, they had a big day ahead of them tomorrow after all but Lance was restless now, he could think of no one else but that beautiful stranger, who In fact he felt as though he's seen before, from camp maybe...

But those eyes. They were going to be the death of him, if he ever sees him again which he hopes happens. He'd die a happy man.


	8. Grand Opening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We at the concert, and Lance is feeling a bit down until he has the greatest yet stupidest idea ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so late had a really big writers block, If you're enjoying this please comment if so... if any errors please comment as always I've been trying to finish don't worry. I'm writing the next chapter, but since I have college board I'll take a little break but don't worry this will be done soon. I love y'all. ❤❤

Today has been horrible for Lance yet here he was at the pregame for the concert. This whole week had been horrible for him. The only good thing about it had been the hot stranger and getting to talk with Pidge earlier this week after almost a year without seeing him.

This week something horrible happened. At some interview some horrible news were revealed about V-3. Lotor was leaving the band which was shocking. Given Lotor was a long haired hot, British god, but over all a really big jerk, but he did all of the writing of the songs and he was a super good guitarist. Honestly as much as it hurt him, without one of the members it wouldn't be the same. He didn't want the best thing on his life to end it felt like the end of a relationship for him. He was in the 3rd stage of grief. This probably was the last of their music, two albums and 3 singles, they had so much to do.

And although he drank like there was no tomorrow he was still a bit melancholic and nervous about the band's future but excited for the concert about to begin. The opener was doing their thing and the nosebleeds weren't that bad. He could still enjoy the concert.

 

This band was entertaining and Lance was sure to listen to some of their songs. After they finished their set they said goodnight and to enjoy the show and such. 

The lights turned of suddenly. Some Pink and blue lights started shining everywhere from the stage to the ceiling to the crowd and everybody started losing it l, people were screaming, chanting and although it was all very hectic Lance was calm, he felt at peace. He was here in the same room, technically, as Allura and the band. He was more than ok with that but something was jabbing at him in the back of his head. How was he going to meet Allura now. 

 

But then all the cheers and roars came to a stop, a figure was emerging from the smoke and the lights. It was her, Allura looking radiant and beautiful, he expected nothing less from the beautiful goddess. Her white hair shone difrent colors matching the changing and blinking lights. She had tall thigh high boots and a short dress that combined with the boots. She gave the first note of the most popular song in this tour's album 'The coalition' and the silence stopped. An abrupt uproar, the place was going to fall down, Lance felt like it would, but that didnt stop Lance and Hunk's screaming. 

Then silouettes with instruments appeared and the song started first Keith looking sort of pissed of but that was his bad boy style , then Lotor smirked and started throwing kisses and such, Shay emerged striking the strings making them resonate, everything did. But Lance felt like he could go and talk to them maybe it was the illegal alcohol in his body, his idea was a horrible one but at the moment it was the best and the only option. He was going to sneak back stage. 

He would tell Hunk, but he'd probably be against the idea. Lance decided to put that matter on the far end of his head and enjoy every song until the intermission. His favorite song, from this album was playing 'Leave me to the dust' it was really edgy with an charismatic, catchy tune. 

He was so happy, and for a second he could feel everything just everything, it was a numbing, somber feeling like if he tried Lance could pull the world at the seems and nothing would matter except this moment, he felt exulansis, he couldn't describe it nor find the best word but the best way to say is that the only thing that mattered in his life was this, like everything was leading up to this. Or maybe it was just the moment. 

 

They looked awesome upstage, Lance could never look that good anywhere he wish he could share that moment with them, or even catch a glimpse of that but definetly no, he wasn't good enough, and he was ok with being a normal person with an average life, but he wanted to be somebody that everyone remembered but alas he was a nobody. That was an other feeling he could feel, but ignore right now.

 

Lance tried getting that probably, really, stupid idea out of his head but couldn't he just, he had to, it was the only way. He looked at the first guitarist who didn't do his solo in the first part of this song 'I got this' and everyone noticed. What was this emo guy doing, he suddenly did the most unexpected thing and took of. How strange Lance would assume something bad happened maybe it had to do with Lotor official statement of leaving the band. Which btw took over lead guitar. What happened to the Kyle Koman guy? 

 

Keith couldn't take it anymore, he was done why could Lotor leave for such selfish reasons, he was so mad, staff people asked if he was ok, Keith honestly didnt mean to push past them but he was so anguished that he did and ignoring them. He heard Shiro talking on the phone, good thing too he hasn't noticed. 'What a great manager' he thought to himself. 

The troubled guitarist raced to the camerino feeling the ticking bomb of anger inside him reaching its last few seconds, now was not the best time, he knew that, but it never was the right time, when he closed the door he felt the lump in his throat, he was going to cry he put it off too long and now the waterworks were coming on, today was not his best day, definetly not. Not his week even. 

Earlier in the week he had a radio interview to promote the tour and the concert. 

But in between question Keith was asked about the song he wrote and that is becoming more and more popular. 

He answered the guy with:  
"It's really awesome that people get to listen to the song and connect with the feelings I tried writing." He said and even the radios co-star was a bit surprised since he almost never talked at these interviews. 

The follow up question was definetly a bit out of left field, the interviewer asked with a smile o accomplishment "Lotor as the resident writer do you by any chance feel threatened?" They both chuckled softly, and even Keith could admit that the question was distasteful, unpleasant and uncomfortable for both of them, it was definetly a way to make Lotor say something he shouldn't say which was exactly what happened and just what they wanted.

"I'm not worried at all," Shay sighed in relief audibly at that answer "because I have other projects I'd like to venture in" Matt looked like an owl super startled, he was not expecting that, Allura looked like she couldn't believe it either. Shay was perplexed trying to act as if it wasn't news, Keith felt something ignite in him like a soda opened after being shaked. Not good he tried to shut his mouth but it just happened. 

"Lotor just likes being the center of attention, that's why he's leaving" he said through gritted teeth and fake smiling leaving even his band gasping. 

The interviewer decided to go to commercials. A good idea after the interview everyone started fighting. Making this ticking bomb inside him under more preassure. 

Keith decided that him leaving mid doing at the concert would only keep on ruining his reputation. It couldn't be helped sometimes you need to cry and that's ok he was just telling that to himself while going and hiding in the closet he wanted to laugh at that since to the rest of the world he was still into girls. That made him more anxious 'cause he was living a lie. Everything was a mess a big, horrendous mess. He bent down and put his knees to his chest, he could hear the crowds cheering, the booming music but it was all very dull and boring. Nothing was exciting except that recent encounter with that odd but hot stranger a couple days ago but more than that what was enticing was that he flirted with Keith without knowing who he was, genuinely. 

He wondered what the guy was up to?


	9. Camerino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a mayor writers block, had college board and didn't have time to do this chapter properly so decided on pausing for a bit to continue when I was not over worked

The entrence out back was far too crowded. Almost 10 girls were screaming at the staff. Lance was in behind all of them, the fanatics were all asking for Keith and what happened to him. They meant the guitarist. Lance came up with yet an other stupid idea, he put some sunglasses on and pushed through the crowd phone in hand fake talking to someone. 

"Yes he's going to be alright," he continued as if in the middle of a conversation with someone. "Keith is just a little depressed because of the news" the girls around him gasped and looked at him. Some repeated his words in disbelief. 

One girl tapped his right shoulder. She looked hurt, as if she knew him, which wasn't the case "He's depressed?" She asked, "with the answers, to questions, he is giving latetly, we're worried." She looked genuine and now Lance felt bad about using the situation. The venue guards looked at him untrustfully. 

"Should I call Coran?" He asked rolling his eyes, thanking his mom for supporting his acting fase and making this persona posible.

Coran was the producer for V-3 and very few people knew that, but Lance being the stalker he is and having a really connected gal like Pidge at his side was always a mayor lift. The guards looked at each other, and let him pass. He never thought it would work. The girls and guards didn't suspect a thing. Awesome! But out of no where the girl from before grabbed his jacket. 

"Tell him I hope he gets better" she said slowly releasing the sleeve. For just a second Lamce regreted lying, and playing with such gentle people's minds. He was such a bad person for doing that at least Lance knew. Maybe the girls knew he was just a random person. That he had nothing to do with the band. They all maybe kept the secret just to let him live their dream. He nodded to the girl, lips pursed and chame calling out to him. 

If he didnt feel so bad he would've celebrated. He used someones personal feelings, Keith's feelings and now he just felt bad. The hallway was white dim lighted, with uneven walls. He glided his hand through the walls. Hoping to stumble with anyone who can point out where Allura is. Then he saw some doors and opened all of them. He heard shouting and people running about he entered a door that looked a little more newer than the maze of doors all around him. 

He heard gasping and wheezing like someone was crying but he didnt see anyone. So either the place was haunted or someone was hiding. Lance looked around and he concluded that it was all coming from the closet. He got closer and prepared for a ghost or something seriously creepy or life scaring. Lance opened the door agressively knowing far too well that if he continued to think about what things could be behind the door he wouldnt open it.

A guy, a hot one a familiar one. It was the guitarrist who left in the middle of a presentation. Keith, he couldnt believe it. The guitarrist was red from all the crying and had makeup running down his face it was quite the sad sight, sucha beautiful person crying but, then again we all have our demons. He kept staring at the mess infront of him, knees to his chest until suddenly Keith jerked up from his position and grunted. 

"It's you but..." He screamed sniffling and cleaning his face. "What are you doing here?" He shoved Lance away. 

Ok wait why was this guy saying he knew Lance? He was utterly confused, where did this guy knew him from?

"You recognised me?" Keith continued to ask. Lance let out a very disorientated uhhhhhhhhhhhh in response. Keith's melancholy changed to a angry feeling. He continued to mutter incomprehensibly about how well he thought he had hid himself. 

"Im sorry, I dont know you but dont get me wrong you look like a... friendly guy" Lance said friendly as sarcastically as possible making Keith only more riled up. 

"If you dont know who I am what are you doing in my dresser? How do you seriously not remember me?" Keith continued to shove Lance out of the room but Lance firmly grounded himself firmer not moving more than an inch. 

I'm actually looing for someone else was one of the few responses that were compiled on his brain a few other samples were: 

' I'm actually looking for the bathroom'   
' Why were you crying?'  
' I'm looking for you'   
' Where do you know me from?' And for a couple of minutes both of them looked at eachother anticipatorily. Waiting to make a move even. With all of the thoughts he camed up with the most intimate one.

"So... Why were you crying?" He asked all non-challant until he wanted to dig himself a grave, cause that was the worst out of all the questions. 

"I wasn't crying!" The other lied. Lance imedietly scoffed "I wasn't!" Keith replied crossing his arms and pouting. The lanky guy made the same face as he did in Walmart and Keith couldn't help but feel embarrased, and made a horribly annoying uh-huh, crossing his arms,smirking 

"What's all that running makeup?" The intruder asked pointing that out. 

Keith first opened his mouth, but didnt have a believable excuse. And after stuttering a bit "I was infact... uh sweating" he said said cleaning frantically his cheeks. 

"Ok sure if you say so, why were you hiding?" He continued to ask, Lance was enticed by the adorable lying artist infront of him.

"I... uh... What are you doing in my camerino, Lance?" He remembered the name of the flirter from the mall he hadnt said it out loud since he told Pidge about it. It felt smooth when leaving his mouth, right even.

The other though wasn't prepared. He looked at Keith perplexed, Lance did NOT present himself this was seriously creepy, was he dreaming? The guitarrist grunted in frustration. did Lance really not remember?

"I'm the guy from walmart" he sighed the lightbulb in Lances head switched on. And the wheels in his head started functioning again. Since this wasnt a dream he decided to continue asking Keith about his crying and also ask him:

"Why was a famous person at Walmart at 1am?" He asked I mean Keith must have someone to do errands and such. 

"Why am I being questioned in my own room?" Keith's voice broke and he knew he was about to cry, he felt so uncomfortable, crying infront of a stranger, then the person being a really cute guy, having to hide in the closet and then being questioned. 

The intruder apperantly did not know what personal space was imideatly after Keith started gasping for air and crying Lance hugged him and for the first time in a while Keith felt safe.


End file.
